Losing Control
by Carapheonix
Summary: Raven’s Father is killing both Humans and Demons, causing great distress to Koenma, Raven getting re-occurring nightmares, of her father, and of Demons. She is also becoming more and more short tempered. When the YYH Gang is assigned to the case, wil
1. Assignments Given

_Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot and Flare._

_Okay so here's the Summary:_

Raven's Father is killing both Humans and Demons and Raven is getting re-occurring nightmares, of her father, and of Demons.  She is also becoming more and more short tempered.  When the YYH Gang is assigned to the case, will all go as planned or will Raven destroy them?

Okie dokie then, here's the chapter.

*****************************

Untitled Assignments Given 

_~*~ Koenma's Palace~*~_

"The Demon King (What's Ravens, father's name?)  has been killing both species faster than Botan can bring them over." Koenma pauses, taking a breath before continuing.

"And what's more," He said dryly, a girl appearing on the screen.  "This girl has a connection to him. What that is, we do not know."

They sighed, already knowing what the mission would be, and Yusuke stepped forward to confirm.  "So what you want us to do is to get to know her and try to determine what the connection is." 

Koenma nodded curtly, "Oh and there's one more thing."  They stopped at the door, some turning around, others looking over their shoulder.  "She is a member of the Teen Titans.  Her name is Raven."

_~*~ Bank Near Titans Tower ~*~_

"Now if you'll excuse me," Flare sniffed smugly.  "I'll be going now."

He turned, bags in hand, and froze.

He stared at the shadowed figures in the doorway.

A mocking, cold, feminine voice spoke, sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

" No" She said.  "You're not excused."  She held out her hand and blasted him through the wall behind him.  

The titans followed and were so engrossed in the battle that they didn't even take notice of the 3 figures leaning against the wall; watching.

***************************************

_Okay so what did you think?_

_Okay, I am going to update but first I want to get some more information about Raven._

_ANY info you have on her, under these subjects will be of use._

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Race:_

_Powers:_

_Family:_

_History:_

_Remember the faster and more information is posted the longer and quicker the chapter._

_And always, ALWAYS remember to review!_

_Thanks,_

_Much Loves!_

_~*~ The Dark Huntress Cara ~*~_


	2. Interrogations and Intros

Okay guys, I got two things here.

One:

**The Raven Info thing-** I decided on what I am going to do.

Here: 

_**Name:**_ Raven Metrion Roth

_**Age:**_ 550

_**Race:**_ ½ Fairy ½ Demon

_**Powers:**_ Multiple

_**Family:**_ Trigon

_**History:**_ Left in a hurry after her mother's death. Her father, while she and her mother were in hiding, had arranged a marriage. Raven wasn't all too happy about this, and her rage consumed her, destroying several places, without meaning to. Recovering her emotions she fled her 'home' and went to Earth. Meeting with the Teen Titans. Her father believes that she now rules Earth, that she has many armies and is coming for him.

Two:

WOW!!! 13 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER?!?!?! I SOOOO LOVE YOU GUYS!!! YOU'RE GGGGRRRRRREEEEEAAAATTTT!!!!!

Oh By The Way:

REPLIES TO REVIEWS AT END OF CHAPTER!!!

* * *

Untitled (--- Help me?)

Introductions and Interrogations

Beast Boy was thrown across the street by a Flare from... well... Flare.

Cyborg was on the ground, his arm nearly shattered from a small Blast Grenade.

Robin was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily from his sparring session.

Starfire was currently throwing her Green Psyche blasts at Flare, who was dodging and throwing Flares in return.

A Flare hit Star and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Raven flew up into the air, her eyes black.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" She held his very body in Dark Flame. His screams echoed, and her eyes were slowly leaking red.

"RAVEN!!! NOO!! DO NOT!" Star's shriek was enough to bring her back to herself, and stop; just in time.

One figure was on the roof, looking down on all of this with wide eyes. Three others were standing in the 'Doorway' made by Flare's body.

One of the three's mouth was open. Another was staring with wide eyes, and the last, a short figure, was looking on with a single eyebrow raised, and a mouth slightly open.

Raven stopped and fell to her feet on the ground, her eyes returning to there normal violet color.

Flare was on the ground, his body was badly damaged, his clothes burned without the possibility of repair.

Her attack had been only for a few seconds but it seemed that was enough.

The 3 figures in the door way watched them leave as the police came, and followed them to the Tower. Slipping in and sitting on the couch as they walked into the room.

Raven entered, noticing them, and not caring. The others would deal with it.

One figure got up from the couch and followed her to her room.

The others entered and froze.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!?!?"

BB and Cyborg's shouts almost left poor Starfire deaf.

Robin sighed and shook his head, while Starfire tried to regain comprehension.

One, with long red hair, stood and smiled softly.

"Excuse us. I'm S—Kurama. This is my friend Yusuke." He gestured first to himself then to his friend.

"Oi!"

"Umm, hi?" The look on BB's face almost made them (including Kurama) die of laughter, but they held it in, reducing it to a simple smile on their faces.

There was a loud crash all of a sudden and that made the Titans, as well as the two Yu Yu members look up at the roof.

The Titans sighed and said, in unison, "Raven."

BB shuddered, Robin shook his head; his hands in his pocket, Cy had his head in his hand, and Star's eye was twitching.

Kurama sighed a small sweatdrop appearing on his forehead. "Did I forget to mention that Hiei, another member, is upstairs... I hope Raven is okay..."

Robin was the first to recover. "Raven's not the one you should be worrying about. I hope your FRIEND is okay." Then absently he mumbled. "She's been really snippy lately..."

BB shuddered again. "I'll say."

With a sigh The Titans lead the two new friends upstairs, but none of them were prepared for what greeted them.

**Near Raven's Room**

The Door was blown open, looking thoroughly burned, the maroon(hallway)/purple(Raven's Room) carpeting was burnt beyond recognition, and the walls were scorched.

In Raven's Room against a wall was a very sweaty thoroughly worked Hiei; who's sword was against Ravens neck and who's shirt was in shreds, and a worked Raven who's black glowing hands were against the back of Hiei's head and on his stomach her, cape having many long slits going through it, her hood down and in shreds.

They could both kill each other at that moment. But neither had enough strength to execute their attack so they just stood their, panting.

Robin and the other Titan's mouths were open, eyes slightly wide; amazed Hiei wasn't dead.

Kurama's eyes were incredibly; comically, wide and his mouth was open in a small 'o' shape.

Yusuke's jaw was, nearly literally touching the floor and his eyes were bulging.

Raven and Hiei seemed oblivious to them.

"Let me go Wench."

"You first Dragon Breath."

They continued to glare, growl, and hiss out insults at each other until Kurama decided it was time to intervene.

He cleared his throat grabbing their attention Robin, knowing Raven wouldn't listen to someone she didn't trust, stepped forward as well, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot.

"Excuse me, my name is Kurama and that's Hiei, I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you in any way. Right Hiei?" He didn't even give Hiei time to 'Hn' as he knew he was going to do.

"So if you would both join us in the Rec. Room we will explain to all why we are here."

Hiei didn't let go. Neither did Raven.

"Hiei..."

"Raven..."

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?!?!" Robin and Kurama's scream was in unison, which made it all the more loud.

They both winced and, reluctantly, Hiei lowered his sword, and Raven lingered momentarily, before Robin could send her a glare, she then removed her hands from Hiei, making the energy around them fade.

Raven glared at everyone in her room and the Titans quickly got the picture and dragged everyone else, besides Hiei (they didn't want to get hurt) out of her room.

**Rec. Room- Titans Tower (5 minutes later)**

Raven was leaning against the stair railing, glaring at the opposite wall.

The object of immense hatred just happened to be a certain 'Dragon Breath.'

Reaching outwards slightly she continued to glare at him.

_Why are you here Dragon Breath?_

_If you shut up and listened then maybe you would've heard._

_Indulge me. _

_Hn. We're here to help you fight some demons, you stupid wench. _

She rolled her eyes and stood, 'gliding' up 3 or 4 stairs before darkness overtook her and her form rippled, disappearing.

The Titans didn't seem effected by this, but the others were thoroughly surprised.

The Spirit Detective and Kurama blinked and looked to Robin for an explanation.

He only shrugged. "She does that."

The other Titans nodded.

"Anyway, it's time for dinner so do you guys want to order in, go out, or have me cook?"

Star smiles, "May we have the cookies with cream afterwards?"

She seemed a little giddy and her statement got everyone, even Hiei, to sweatdrop.

"Umm... yea Star, we'll get some ice cream." BB smiled and stood. "Guess that means we'll be eating in?"

They nodded.

"Okay!"

"So," He picked up a small clipboard that was hanging above the stove and slipped a pencil out of the clasp. "What does everyone want?"

He scribbled on the 3 new names and happily took down the orders.

"PIZZA!!"

"OH BY ALL MEANS YES! LET US COMMENCE EATING THE GREASY JUNK FOODS!!!"

Everyone froze at that.

Eyes started to twitch.

"Umm... okay. Well. What kinda pizza do you—"

"Pepperoni!"

"CHEESE!"

"Mushroom!"

"SAUSAGE!!"

Several other topics where screamed at a very confused BB who was sweat-dropping and chuckling nervously as he tried to write down all the appropriate orders and names.

Once done he gulped, "Umm, does anyone wanna go ask Raven if she's hungry?" His voice was kind of squeaky.

"Hn."

Hiei walked past BB grabbing the board out of his hands and up the stairs before anyone could say a word.

He followed the other dark presence within the Tower and it lead him to the roof where a de-hooded Raven was meditating.

Deciding it wouldn't be good to disturb her at the moment; he meditated also and hated it when people did such things to him, and sat next to her.

He heard her words and his eyes widened. He immediately closed them and meditated, clearing his mind of all things.

He felt the slightest pressure on his mind and opened his eyes to see that it had been half an hour already.

He looked over to see Raven standing next to him and the clip board filled out.

Scratched over it was:

_**Herbal Tea**_

He snickered mentally to himself and stood as well, bringing the board with him. Raven's voice stopped him.

"I know who... what you are. And I won't let you hurt my friends. If I even get an inkling of a threat from you or the others I will kill all of you."

He froze, her voice sounded colder then usual, and his demonic blood sang. He didn't doubt that she could kill Yusuke and maybe Kurama if at full power. But him... there was a better chance that they'd pass out from exhaustion first.

He nodded, even though she was looking out at the water, he knew she could sense it.

"We're not here to fight against you... Raven. We're here to fight WITH you."

With that he walked out.

Thinking to order some _**Herbal Tea**_ himself.

**

* * *

**

How'd I do?

**Reviews:**

Artemis: Thanks a lot!

Black Shield: I never got the E-mail Chica. ::smiles::

Everyone else:

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!

**_The Dark Huntress Cara_**


	3. Snipping and Snapping

**_Disclaimer:_**

I own nothing! Not even my underwear! ... Sorry, too much info ::blush::

**_Authors Note:_**

If anyone can guess who the person watching them is I'll give you a special treat next chapter!!

**_Reviews:_**

**_KuteVirgo_**- Muwhahaha You must go insane!!!

**_Rini-_** ::Grin:: That's for me to know! ::evil laughter::

**_Artemis-_** ::grin::

**_EA-_** Thank you SOOO much! Keep reviewing!

_**The Black Moon-**_ Muwahahaha!! You can try but I have UBER-MONKEYS!!!!

* * *

**Untitled _(-- Help would be nice)_**

**Snipping and Snapping**

A demon attacked the tower. Tearing at it mercilessly.

The Titans were alternating between dodging and attacking.

Hiei was just attacking, moving so fast that the beast couldn't see him to attack in the first place.

Kurama had it down with his infamous Rose Whip.

Yusuke was firing Spirit Gun Blasts at it.

"Damn it! This guy is stronger then the usual ones!"

"Attack at once!" Raven shouted over the noise.

Everyone nodded.

Star threw Psyche Blasts, Raven shot forth a fountain of energy, Robin threw a small bomb, Kurama slashed it with Rose Whip, Yusuke shot it with his Shot Gun, Hiei Slashed it a total of 117 times with his sword, and Cyborg blasted it with his Tech Ray.

The attacks combined were to much for the demon and he glowed black.

Raven's eyes widened.

"DOWN!"

Everyone slammed into the ground except for Raven.

The others noticed but didn't say anything. They soon understood when the demon blew up, causing, not sickly green blood and guts, but a nuclear explosion to occur. Raven though was at the ready and encased it in a bubble of dark power.

She groaned and inserted more strength into the bubble, shrinking it, drawing the demons evil essence to her.

She absorbed it and fought to keep it under control.

Once done she dropped to her knees and the others ran over to her.

"Raven!" (Robin)

"Friend Raven!" (Star)

"Ray!" (Cy)

"Wench." (Hiei duh!)

"Raven, how do you fare?" (Kurama)

"Yo Raven, you okay?" (Yusuke)

Her mind swam and she stood, feeling, reasonably cranky.

"Just leave me alone."

"Wait. Raven, wait."

She stopped and with a sigh she turned to face Robin.

"What O Fearless Leader?" She snapped sarcastically.

He winced, "I just... uh... I just wanted to... uh-"

"Robin you don't get to the point right now and I'll hang you by your industrial titanium cape!" She hissed.

"Howdidyouknowitwasgonnadothat?" Robin spat out quickly, eyes widening.

She sighed, a hand going to her temple.

"I've dealt with them before. Now I'm going to my room. No one follow me unless you want a horrible and tormenting Death." She said plainly and walked into the shadows, disappearing.

BB sat up, now conscious.

"Ow, did Raven have to push me that hard. She's so mean sometimes."

Cy snorted, upset, "sometimes?"

Starfire winced, "There is much you do not understand of Raven. She is not what you all think her to be."

"Yea and YOU'RE the only one who knows why right? So if you want us to understand then tell us."

"That is not my place. It is Raven's past and only she can tell it. I was honored with it and I shall not put her trust to shame."

She smiled at them all before saying brightly, "Goodnight dear friends! Don't let the bed bite you like a bug!"

They sweat-dropped and smiled nervously, saying their own goodbyes.

Once the Titans were gone the three detectives looked at each other.

"Two days and we barely find something out? Man this is gonna take a while. Kayko's gonna kill me!"

"Hn. Better her than Raven."

"Yes, I agree. It is best to approach her with caution. She doesn't like to show emotions so she hides them. We need to find out why and try to have her open up to us."

Yusuke and Kurama turn to Hiei.

He gave them a look in return.

"I didn't find anything other then the fact that she meditates around 3 times a day. She likes Herbal Tea. She hates being disturbed and people going into her room is an easy way to die. Nothing much."

They sweat-dropped.

"Uh—sure bud. Nothing much..."

Yusuke averted his eyes and yawned.

"Well, early bird catches the worm. Night."

Kurama smiled, "Yes I shall have to sleep as well. Goodnight."

"Hn."

They all left... well... not all of them. Unknown to any of them, an enemy peered in from the window, floating on the air.

* * *

Well? Any guesses?

The first person to guess gets to decide the other pairing(s) of the story, and the rest of the people get a special treat!

**_The Dark Huntress Cara _**

**__**

**__**


	4. Discussions and 'Feelings'

**Disclaimer:**

I only bite the people that sue me!

**A/N:**

Here you go peeps Chapter 4. Kind of pointless but it does have a small kiss in here so Muwhahahaha!!!

Yea it's short but hey:

Short but Sweet.

**REVEIWS:**

**Artemis**: Don't worry hun, I'm not stopping this story!

**Possesed Angel-** That's not the thing to guess, check the bottom and help these poor lugs out!

**The-Forgotten-One- ** I'm not offended so do not worry, and to answer your question, Hiei does actually meditate, and what do you think he drank when he was in the Ningenkai? TEA! xD No offense.

**K.C. Whitestar - Thank you!! You helped me find a title!! **Thanks for reviewing, check the bottom to guess on who the 'new' mystery bad 'guy' is.

**Rini Suichi-** Check the bottom for hints love!

**IrkenOO8-** Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Idoliar-** Wow! Thanks! I really appreciate all the good reviews and yours a deff. good one. I hope that you find the rest of the Fiction worth the time to read and enjoyable I hope to hear from you soon.

**Antisocial Mint -** Yes well the Immortal often do not look their true age. Something to ponder on:If Raven's 550 then how olds her dad! .

**Wordbearer -** It fits in with the rest of the story. Thank you for your review! Constructive criticisim is MUCH appreciated! Just don't let it get too hot.

**_ENJOY THE FUZZIE MUSHIE MOMENT!!!!_**

* * *

****

**Losing Control ( THANK YOU!!!)**

**Discussions and Feelings**

****

****

**Kitchen**:

"Uhh... Hiei would you kill me if I asked you to bring the Tea to Raven?"

"Hn." Hiei took the Tea and was out the door and up the stairs before anyone could comment.

**Roof:**

__

__

_Hiei walked to Raven and sat next to her, placing her Herbal Tea in front of her. He took a sip of his own and immediately liked Herbal Tea._

_Once she acknowledged him, they sat in peaceful silence._

_Until…_

_"Oi, wench."_

_"What Dragon Breath?"_

__

__

__

_"Why do you hide your emotions? I have barely seen you truly angry, even at me."_

_She was silent for a moment._

_"I have no choice."_

_He turned and gave her a look._

_She sighed, berating herself for telling him._

__

__

__

_"If I lose control of my emotions I risk everyone and everything around me. Hell I might just make the world explode with a giggle. I don't know for sure. But... when I was little, I used to cry a lot. Since I cried it affected the weather and there was rain all the time. _

__

__

_"It caused a flood. After I was brought in by Azar, my mentor, and trained to control it... there was a drought. I had cried so much it used up a lot of the water on my homeland." She smiled, just the faint upward motion of the corners of her lips. So small that even Hiei could barely tell._

__

__

_She took a sip of her Tea and Hiei followed._

_They talked for a little while more, becoming closer._

_Then they stopped talking. Just sitting in comfortable silence._

_They didn't need words much... not anymore._

_All of a sudden, Hiei spoke, startling her enough to make her look at him._

_"We—Raven?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Sorry."_

_She raised an eyebrow and was about to berate him for not explaining further when a mouth on hers stopped her from speaking._

_A tingling sensation appeared in the pit of her stomach and it intensified, as the kiss grew more passionate._

Raven snapped to in shock, falling on her ass, with a soft 'Ow.'

She glared at the air before her.

She sensed a dark presence, much like her own, behind her.

She sighed and turned her head to give Hiei an annoyed look.

He grinned. "Falling so soon?"

She turns and glares at him, "Who could fall for you?"

His grin turned to a smirk, " I never said you were falling for me wench." With that he turned and walked out.

She growled and returned to meditation, the tingling sensation remaining.

She looked down to see a cup of Herbal Tea in front of her.

"He must have put it here when we were arguing."

She muttered it softly and sighed, shrugging and taking a sip of her Tea.

****

****

****

**Library:**

****

****

Hiei walked in and immediately reached out to the Fox.

_'Fox, library, now.'_

_'Of course Hiei, would you like me to bring Yusuke?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'I'll take that as a yes.'_

_'Just get here Fox'_

The telepathic link was cut.

'So she has feelings after all...' He thought to himself.

* * *

So what'cha think huh?

Leave a pretty Review and I'll update faster!

Oh and so far NO ONE has gotten it. So I'll give a little hint.

It's a she, and she's from Teen Titans. She has **_NOTHING_** to do with Slade.

REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AGAIN!!!

_**The Dark Huntress Cara** _


End file.
